Maplesun’s Craziest Moons
You got a problem with the title? Anyways, hi. I’m Maplesun. I’m a very, very loyal warrior to WindClan, and a very, very good tunneler at that. We had an accident in the tunnels a while back, when a tunnel leading to the gorge collapsed on a cat named something like Sandbush or Gorsedirt. I forgot his name, which is very sad. His son was very sad and ran away from WindClan, but he came back after a while, saying that he couldn’t murder a cat named Sparrow because he was innocent. I’ve heard that in an alternate universe, he becomes the leader of WindClan. But it hasn’t happened in my universe yet. Well, I know you came here to see my craziest moons. And I like to keep my promises. Chapter 1 It all started with my apprentice, Breezepaw, getting lost- ''again. ''He’s a great tunneler, just like me, but he’s also very adventurous. I knew he’d be back in a while, but Evergreen, his mother, is, erm, very protective of him. So as soon as she got wind that Breezepaw was missing, she comes charging at me, saying that I ''must ''find Breezepaw and I’m his mentor, so I should never let him out of his sight. To sum it up, I had better find Breezepaw real quick or Evergreen will have my ears and tail for breakfast. So, I look for him and finally find him in a tree, looking puzzled. “Breezepaw!” I called. “Get down here before your mother claws my ears off!” Chapter 2 Breezepaw just stared at me like I’d grown a head, and I self-consciously looked over my pelt to see if there could be anything he could be staring at. “Who’s Breeze Paw?” he asked, looking more confused than ever. “It’s Breeze''paw, ''you mousebrain, and snap out of it.” I snapped at him, growing a little worried. Had he hit his head on something? Had a mind-controlling bee taken over his brain? Hey, I’m a warrior, but I still think like a kit. At least, that’s what my former mentor says, but she’s wrong. I guessed the first. “Get down here and follow me back to camp. You’re mother’s been worried sick!” I said to Breezepaw, although I did exaggerate a little. Thankfully, he did, although he did ask something about dinner. As I did not know about this “dinner”, I chose to remain silent. When I saw the WindClan camp, I silently berated myself for not having the time to wall up the hole in the lake tunnel. ''But, ''I reminded myself, ''I’ll have to see Echowing about Breezepaw. '' Chapter 3 ”I don’t know.” Those were the words that came out of Echowing’s mouth when I asked her about Breezepaw. I couldn’t believe it. Here was a wise medicine cat that knew a thousand and one herbs and could recite all fatal illnesses to cats, but she didn’t know how to treat Breezepaw’s strange behavior. “But.. can’t you do anything to help it?” I asked. Echowing shook her head. I sighed and said some words under my breath that I’m not very proud of, then padded out to see Breezepaw staring at a rabbit. “You look half-starved, Breezepaw!” I exclaimed. “Don‘t just stare at it, eat it!” I meowed. “But.. it’s ''raw.” ''said my apprentice, shuddering. “Raw’s the only way you can eat it!” I snapped at him, pouring out all of my resentment and spite I had that day into those words. Breezepaw flinched, then backed away carefully. I sighed again. ''Maybe a good night’s sleep will do me good, ''I thought and padded wearily to my own soft nest in the warrior’s den. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Crystalcat137)